


Lightning Crashes

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Ratings: PG, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song for a brave boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Crashes

“I want to fight!”

“No, Creevy! You’re too young. That’s my final word! Now go!”

_** Dammit!  It’s war and I wanna join the older students. But what can I do?  Slughorn keeps a close eye on me. I feel my heart pounding in my throat. I’m scared to death. Where’s Dennis? ** _

“Where’s my little brother, Professor?”

“He’s safe in Hogsmeade. Hurry up, Creevy. The Death Eaters have entered the castle.”

_** My God. They’re inside. I’ve never seen a Death Eater before. I wish I had my camera with me. ** _

“Hurry up, Cree…”

_** An explosion! My head hurts like hell. The Professor is unconscious. I have to run, but where to go? Where’s my wand? There it is. Oh my, they’re coming my way. I have to hide. ** _

“ _Crucio!”_

_** Aaaaaah! Let the pain stop. I can’t hold on any longer. I have to aim my wand before he kills me. ** _

“ _Stupefy!”_

_** Yes, I hit him. Have to run, have to run! There’s a door. I made it.  ** ** Why are they doing this? All because of Harry Potter? Where is he? I miss him. I hope I can tell him one day how much I love him. He’s with that ginger guy, but I will show him how much I care. Then he will forget the redhead and he’ll  kiss me and … ** _

_** Ooh my, it’s a werewolf. He breaks the door. Have to Stun him. I can smell his breath.  It’s horrible.  Aaah, my wand. He hits me hard in my face. I feel blood gushing from my mouth. There’s a secret passage. Have to reach it. No! He grabs me. Aaah, my ribs! ** _

_ "Stupefy!” _

“Creevy, you’re alright?”

“Yeah…thanks Hannah. You Stunned him?”

“Yes. Come on. You aren’t supposed to be here.”

“Look, Hannah. Is that Stan Shunpike?”

_** We’re safe now. He’s been my sister Callisto’s friend for years. I have to call him. ** _

“Stan, over here!”

“Colin, no!”

“ _Avada Kedavra!”_

_** What is that green li...? ** _


End file.
